When Squirrels Attack
by Shadow the Idiot
Summary: The furry monsters have come, they capture them one by one untill 2 are left, they alone can they stop this furry acorn loving madness...
1. First Encounter

Shadow:*hums happily*  
  
Shadrin:*taps foot impatiently*  
  
Shadow:What?  
  
Shadrin:We haven't been on here for a crapload of time, why?  
  
Shadow:dunno, but I decided to give my other story a break for now to start this new one!  
  
Shadrin:I'm guessing lots of people get hurt.  
  
Shadow:Uh yeah...in a way.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Squirrels Attack!: First Encounter  
  
=Shadow's House, Saturday morning, Dec. 20, Shadow is found sleeping when a huge-ass squirrel comes along and sits on his belly.  
  
Squirrel:*jumps up and down on Shadow's belly*  
  
Shadow:*wakes up all grumpy*the hell? *sees squirrel*???  
  
Squirrel:*pulls out big ass katanas out of nowhere*  
  
Shadow:OH SHIT!!!!!!!*grabs squirrel and throws it out da window*close one.  
  
10minutes later, Shadow is dressed and goes to wake up his yami.  
  
Shadow:*picks up millenium flute and throws it on the ground, with Shadrin bursting out of it with just his boxers on*  
  
Shadrin:*wakes up angrily*The fuck was that for?  
  
Shadow:Get dressed, we got a problem?  
  
Shadrin:all right, all right.  
  
10 minutes later, it's now 11:00 am  
  
Shadrin:OK, now what's the big news?  
  
Shadow:A big ass squirrel with even bigger katanas tried to kill me.  
  
Shadrin:Shit.  
  
Shadow:? Ok, what'd you do?  
  
Shadrin:Ok, i was driving, get this, this big ass squirrel was on teh road, so i get the urge to run it over, and i do, thing is, that was the leader of a bunch of squirrels, and they got really pissed, and since we look alike, they thought you were me.  
  
Shadow:O.o*thought*wow the idiot drives*endthought*Ok, let's gather everyone up. Can't believe you pissed of some squirrels, man we're knee-deep in squirrel shit.  
  
SHadrin:O.o  
  
12:30pm  
  
Yugi's house/gameshop  
  
Seto:Ok jackass, why the fuck did you bring us here?  
  
Mai:Yeah, why did you bring us here?  
  
Shadow:Would you believe that fat squirrels with big ass katanas and shit tried to kill my yami?  
  
Shadrin:And that we need your help.  
  
Seto:Ah fuck this, I'm gone.*leaves*  
  
=As Seto leaves, 3 squirrels come out of nowhere and jump him, throwing a net over him and dragging him away.  
  
Yami:*points at Seto being dragged off* ha ha!  
  
Shadow:Well, I guess we'd better go to my house, we got high security defenses and stuff.  
  
3 hours later at Shadow's house  
  
Shadow:Ok, now-  
  
Security alarms: wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!wheeooo!  
  
Shadow:Shit, Shadrin, check the cameras!  
  
Shadrin:Right. Holy squirrel shit on a stick!  
  
Joey:What, what's happening?  
  
Shadrin:The squirrels... they've surrounded the house.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WhompWhompWhomp  
  
Shadow:Taht was nice despite the fact that not very many people were involved, and many seto fans will be pissed with me, but he'll be back, somehow. BTW, we're going to need some reinforcements against the squirrels, so if you want to help out, just send in your character in a review!  
  
Shadrin:  
  
Fate fell short this time   
  
Your smile fades in the summer  
  
Place your hand in mine  
  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
Yugi:R+R! 


	2. Rage against the Squirrels and a special...

Shadow:You're stupid!  
  
Shadrin:Know, you're stupid!  
  
Shadow:No, you are, you spelled no wrong!  
  
Shadrin:But you're typing it.  
  
Shadow: :O  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Squirrels Attack: 'Rage against the Squirrels'  
  
Shadow:Well, we're screwed.  
  
Shadrin:o.o Right.  
  
Tea:Now what?  
  
Shadow:We could feed Mokuba, Yugi and Ryou a crap load of sugar and let them loose on the squirrels.  
  
Yugi/Mokuba/Ryou:*already eating sugar*hUh?  
  
Shadow:O.o Right. Keeep eating the sugar, just stay in this cage here.  
  
Yugi/Mokuba/ryou:*happily eat sugar in the cage* :)  
  
Yami:shouldn't the squirrels be attacking?  
  
Shadrin:I let the dogs out when that happened.  
  
Everyone:O.o  
  
Shadrin:Not like that, I meant guard dogs, we have about 50 dobermans, and 20 pitbulls.  
  
Mai:wow, that's a lot of dogs.  
  
Shadrin:By the way, there's some guys out there trying to fend off the squirrels, should I let them in?  
  
Shadow:Yeah, we could use the help.   
  
Joey:*Big smile while reminiscing about Seto being dragged off*  
  
Shadrin:*Presses button that releases big robot hand to grab the dudes in trouble and bring them in*  
  
Shadow:Well well well, if it isn't Weevil, Rex, Mako, and Roba.  
  
Rex:Damn it Shadrin, we told you Mako should have driven the car, he wouldn't hit any squirrels.  
  
Shadow:so, what you guys were drunk or something?  
  
Weevil:Techinically Mako stole some guys' license, and Shadrin had 20 shots of raw vodka.  
  
Shadow:Dude, you're nuts, raw vodka is nasty.  
  
Espa:Whatever, we need to solve the problem at hand.  
  
Shadow:Right. Well, I guess it's time.  
  
Mai:Time for what?  
  
Shadow:Just a thing I stole from Kaiba Corp.  
  
Shadow and co. walk through a long hallway to a large room with a incredibly huge machine.  
  
Joey:The fuck is this?  
  
Shadow:You'll see. Computer?  
  
Computer:computer ready and operationable.  
  
Shadow:Good, generate duel monster: 'The Illusionary Gentleman'  
  
Computer:Duel Monster, 'The Illusionary Gentleman', now generating. *machine like sounds* Monster generated  
  
=The door opens to reveal a nicely dressed man with a mask and a cane, floating above the ground, somewhat of a spirit otherwise known as 'The Illusonary Gentleman'  
  
Shadow:Ah, my friend, it's nice to see you again.  
  
IG:Tis the same for me, Master Shadow?  
  
Joey:Is that a duel monster?  
  
Shadow:Yes, this is one of my favorite cards, the Illusionary Gentleman. This machine can generate monsters of any kind. Some are duplicates of each other, so they may have their own unique name, like the harpie sisters, or the blue eyes white dragon. We shall each make a team of 3 monsters and take down these squirrels once and for all.  
  
=And so they each made their teams and so these are the monsters each person picked:  
  
Shadow:The Illusionary Gentleman, Blackland Fire Dragon, Bazoo The Soul-Eater  
  
Shadrin:Total Defense Shogun, Celtic Guardian, Neck Hunter  
  
Yugi:Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl[Jen], Buster Blader  
  
Yami:Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician Girl[May], Summoned Skull  
  
Joey:Red Eyes B. Metal Dragon, Flame Swordsman, Panther Warrior  
  
Mai:Harpie Lady[Aire], Harpie's Pet Dragon, Harpie Lady[Isabel]  
  
Mokuba:BEWD[Azrael], BEWD[Izlude], BEWD[Nicron]  
  
Rex:Serpent Night Dragon, Two-Headed King Rex, Megazowler  
  
Weevil:Insect Queen, Hercules Beetle, Great Moth  
  
Espa:Jinzo, Machine King, Labryinith Tank  
  
Mako:Suijin, Fortress Whale, Aqua Dragon  
  
Shadow:Uh, oh, the machines at the limit, it can't make anymore monsters.*counts monsters* I hope 33 monsters is enough.  
  
Tea:Something isn't right, you think one of the squirrels snuck in?  
  
Ryou:Maybe it could have happ-*cut off*  
  
Yami Bakura:*sees Ryou being taken off* The hell?  
  
=Ryou is being dragged off by 3 squirrels, in the same fashion Seto was taken  
  
Y/B:Get back here, that's my aibou you have you bastards, he's mine to tort-*silenced in the darkness of the hall*  
  
Shadow:Damn, two more people gone. Let's count who's left...  
  
Me  
  
Shadrin  
  
Yugi  
  
Yami  
  
Joey  
  
Mai  
  
Mokuba  
  
Rex  
  
Weevil  
  
Espa  
  
Mako  
  
Tristian  
  
Tea  
  
Duke  
  
Malik[hikari]  
  
Marik[yami]  
  
Serenity  
  
Hmm, that seems to be it for now  
  
Duke/Malik/Marik:what about our monsters?  
  
Shadow:duke, you can knock out a sumo with those dice of yours, the insaniac bros. can mind control them and stab them to death.  
  
Malik:But theirs only one rod.  
  
Shadow:Here.*tosses a sharp knife to Malik*  
  
Tea:You sure you want to do that?  
  
Shadow:Why do you think I wanted to give it to the hikari, not the yami?  
  
Tea:good point.  
  
Shadrin:Well, what we do know is that there are squirrels in this place, and 3 of our group are already gone. And those squirrels know a lot of martial arts and assasination skills, they had pure precision with their captures. And they are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turle wannabes. That too.  
  
Shadow:For once the idiot has a point.  
  
Shadrin:Yep!:) Hey, wait a second...  
  
Joey:Forget it, it's time to fry some furry acorn-loving butt, lets do this!  
  
Mai:*smacks Joey upside the head*one problem asshole, that door can't fit all of us at once, we'll have to go one at a time.  
  
Espa:I'll go first, I have the smallest group, Mako and Mokuba obiviously having the biggest groups.  
  
Rex:I'll go with Espa.  
  
Shadow:Right, you do that.  
  
Joey:Wait.If that hallway is dark, and it has no windows, how the hell did we get through it?  
  
Shadow:Walking straight ahead jackass, but i don't know why we didn't notice it was pitch black in there.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:I love making things retard-ish.  
  
Shadrin:Is that even a word?  
  
Shadow;yes, 'that', is a word, stupid.  
  
Yugi:This couldn't be worse.  
  
Yami:What about that girl doing the LoZ:TWW parody?  
  
Yugi:OO;OK, it could get worse.*yugi's nightmare starts here, use your imagination*  
  
t(**t) w00t K1rby givin j00 da 81rd 


End file.
